


A house is burning down... somewhere.

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A review of Sonic Dreams Collection posted to Archive of Our Own because it's too long for the Chao Garden Guest Book
Kudos: 1





	A house is burning down... somewhere.

This game genuinely terrifies me to my core. I stay up at night, staring up to my ceiling, paralyzed with fear. Sonic's eye scares me. Eggman scares me. The noise. The sound. It rings out in my head. My mother yells at me the next day. She heard me. She knows I stayed up sobbing out of fear that I would lose my life that night. She's angry. She's concerned. She asks me what's wrong. I say nothing. I say I just had an episode last night. She nods like she understands. She doesn't understand. I go to school. I can't focus on my work. All I think of is my roommate Sonic. All I think of is feeding my Egg baby until I am all that's left. All I think of is Big the Cat inside of Rogue the Bat, my mother, the only woman I was ever close to. All I think of is Tails, drunk and borderline unconscious on the dirty floor of a hotel room after an after-party for junior prom as his friends sin in the room next to him.   
Tails. I walk through the hotel door and see him on the ground. I hear the others in the room across from him, drunk and making love. I scoff. Tails doesn't deserve this. He was the only one not supposed to drink but when his "friends" run off to fuck what else is he supposed to do? He called me. I came in my van. I came to pick him up. The others can figure out what to do in the morning when they regret what they've done.  
I hoist Tails over my shoulders. He stumbles, but hangs onto me. "Thank you," He mumbles, looking away and obviously at least a little nervous. I smile and nod. I help him out of the room and down the stairs into my van. I sit him up in the passenger seat of the car. I buckle him up. He smiles tiredly at me and I smile back.   
I drive him home that night and walk him up to his door. I can't go into his home, it won't feel right. He hugs me and my heart beats faster. I'm sure he can hear it. His head is right against my chest. He pulls away and goes into his house. I linger for a few seconds, considering if it would be worth it to ask to come in. I decide against it. I go home.  
The next day, Tails calls me up again. I ask if his friends ditched him again. He laughs and says no. He thanks me again for driving him home and asks if I want to come to his place to watch a movie with his friends. I agree. That night, I visit him. We eat pizza and laugh, watching a Netflix movie. Rogue and Sonic jokingly argue about what to watch, then go to get something from upstairs together. Blaze follows after 10 minutes. Shadow follows after 20. They stay up there for a while. Tails and I are alone together. I want to tell him, but now is not the time. They all come down together, hair tangled and all looking like they had just ran a mile. I huff. Tails sighs.  
I stay to help clean up after everyone leaves. Tails and I joke and laugh and talk. When almost everything is clean and tidy and neat and we're just looking for something to do so we can stay together, I sit down and say I need to take a break for a second. He sits next to me and we relax for a few seconds. I look at him and admire him. He looks at me and smiles. He's cute and he's perfect. I lean in and he leans toward me too. We meet in the middle and I kiss him.  
We kiss.  
We start dating after that, everyone else starts to drift and no ones as close as they once were. Save for me and Tails. We are closer than ever.  
Senior year roles around and we get labeled as "that" couple. We kiss in the bathrooms and hold hands in the hallway and feed each other during lunch and cuddle between classes.  
Senior prom comes. Tails makes this big show of asking me out and I, of course, say yes. We go to prom together and dance and it's amazing. We don't get crowned prom royalty like in all those high school romance movies, but that's okay. Rogue and Shadow get crowned.  
That night, Tails and I drive to the hotel I picked him up from and rent a room. We have our own after-party. We make out in the bed and I get scared. I don't want to make love with him right now. Maybe someday but... Not now. I almost cry in the bed because of this, but he says it's okay and comforts me. He doesn't want to either. We cuddle in the bed and watch a movie on his laptop.  
We graduate and I move in with him.   
But, eventually, we break up. High school romances never last forever.  
I cry to Sonic. He was the only one I had at the time. He lets me move in with him as I had nowhere to go then. We start dating after a week. It wasn't love. It was convenience. I lost my virginity to him and we sinned countless times but I never loved him and he never loved me.   
We get in a fight one day and then I, again, have nowhere to go. Rogue invites me to her home and I sleep on her couch. Things change a lot. She married Shadow, but it was loveless. She had 2 kids. I keep secrets. Shadow has an affair with Silver. Rogue has an affair with Blaze.   
One day, I leave. I have to keep moving and I have to fix things. I drive to Tails' house and I knock on his door, hoping he's home. I cross my fingers as he opens the door.  
"Hi," I say, smiling nervously.  
This game scares me to my core and reminds me of past events I've never experienced.  
9.5/10  
A house is burning down... Somewhere.


End file.
